Teen Titans: Our Way2
by ToHellAndBack
Summary: I stink at summaries or just look at the other Teen Titans: Our Way story


**If I get 5 reveiws I'll put up Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two hours later, the Titans, Kat, and Wes were standing in the hospital waiting room. The doctor came out into the room and walked up to them after looking around for a minute.

"Are you the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah." Gabe looked the doctor over silently, thinking he was a real idiot for not knowing them right off the bat.

"Well, I must tell you. There is a very good chance of him 'leaving'. The hit he took to the chest has done internal damage to his organs and nerves. He may never be the same."

The Titans looked at each other. This guy had to be on some kind of drug. They'd just been told five minutes ago that Rob'd been put into stable condition and could possibly go home in the next few days.

"I think they need to run test on him," Cy whispered to the others as the doctor walked off and nearly ran into a counter. "I think he's doin' meth on the job."

"Aren't most doctors doin' something on the job?" Laran looked at the guys and then at the other doctors roaming the halls.

"You die now!" Morgan laughed as she aimed at a building filled to the brim with people. Flames came from her hand and torched the building, killing almost everyone inside.

A smirking smile settled onto her face before she listened for Slade.

"Destroy the city. Leave no one alive." The order came clear and unfaltering.

"Will do." An evil grin appeared on her face as she rose into the sky and looked down on Jump City. A bright silvery light appeared from her two clenched fists and covered the city for several minutes.

An evil smile crept onto her face as she felt all the energy leave the city. She'd gotten rid of everyone and now all that was left was to destroy the city. A pair of F85s appeared out of the blacked sky and wrecked havoc on the city. Satisfied with it's destruction, she left.

"Oh, God. It looks like we're too late, Alixe." Ray looked around at the crumbling buildings and destroyed cars and homes.

"No. Someone's still here. Not everyone was killed." Alixe looked back at the others before walking toward the only building left standing.

Tyrel pushed the door back, allowing them entrance, and followed the girls into the hospital. Bodies of doctors, nurses, and paitens were everywhere on the floor. A horrid stench came from somewhere, making them gag. After several minutes, they came to the eigth floor.

Once again, Tyrel pushed open the door and followed. Like on all the levels below, they found bodies...and nine survivors.

"Are you guys all right?" Cat looked from one Titan to the next.

"Yeah, we're fine. What the hell happened?" Gabe asked before looking around.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us," Rhine replied. "Where's Morgan and Robin?"

"Shit! We need to see if he's still alive." Cy walked to the room Robin was in and busted down the door.

"What happened?" Robin was holding his head and looking out the window at everything outside.

"We have no idea," Cy replied and helped him stand before walking back out to the others with Rob following.

"What was that!" Terra spun around and faced the door.

A loud bang was heard again before a long howl. Then everything became silent.

"This cannot be good," Tyrel said, backing up the to the door leading to the next level.

"It's not. We have a really big probelm," Kat said from the window. "We've got werewolves."

"Shit. This is just great. Just great. We're the only ones left and we're dog food." Bb paced around the room before stopping and looking at the others. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Get out of here. By the roof. We've got one Starlight Twin. That's all it takes to transport out of here," Ray replied and walked to the door Tyrel was standing in front of and opened it.

Everyone looked at the door on the opposite end of the room as another loud bang was heard.

"Shall we go or stay here and become dog food?" Ray turned away from them and walked up the stairs, the others quickly following.

Mor laughed as she watched the werewolves prowl the ground. Surely any survivors would be killed. There was no way they could excape the blood hunters. Her smile faded when she saw a small group of people appear on the roof of the hospital.

"Destroy them."

"Yes." She aimed at them as she watched them form a small circle. A moment she hesitated before attacking. But it didn't work. The attack was deflected by something. Curious, she flew dow to take a closer look to see if she could figure out why the attack was deflected by thin air.


End file.
